Suffer
by Vegetas1Love
Summary: A quick little song-fic for Staind's Suffer. Not too good, but hey! Hope you like it! It's about Harry's trouble believe that people rather the Daily Prophet's version over his and Dumbledore. And Hermione having a shoulder for him to lean on.


This is just a quick little song-fic for Suffer by Staind. It's one of my fave songs, and I love it.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own anything. Staind, or HP!  
  
As I walked down the street I saw more and more people reading the Daily Prophet. I couldn't understand it. It's like they always believe it if it's in print.  
  
The more you see the more you do  
  
The television's feeding you With what you want to hear, anger and fear,  
  
Because you suffer  
  
I also noticed they were giving me harsh looks. They believed it! They believed every word of it! Like I was lying about it? Like I was nuts? It made me want to kill. But I tried to control my anger and rage. It's like they feed off of hate. It's like they're born this way!  
  
The hate you feel won't go away  
  
You're all programmed to feel this way  
  
To live another day within a world  
  
that loves to suffer  
  
I took to a run. I got tired of their stares! This world is so fucked up! I was treated like a maniac all because I got my head slit open, then warned the world that the an who did it was coming back to kill us all and take over the world again. There were only a handful of people who believed me. One of which was running right to me.  
"HARRY! IT'S ME! COME HERE!" A young brown haired girl screamed from across the street. She had giant brown eyes and curly brown hair. She was about Harry's height, and a little smaller in weight. She approached the raven-haired boy and read his look.  
"I know. . .it's filth." She said, referring to the Daily Prophet. Just don't pay attention. It'll be ok." He looked at her. He nodded.  
"You're right." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Then he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I love you 'Mione."  
"I love you too Harry Potter."  
  
And then I come to find  
  
Everything's okay  
  
Seen this all before  
  
But that was yesterday  
  
He kissed her on the cheek and stared into her eyes. She was so beautiful, and all his. They had been dating since their fourth year, but no one knew. He didn't see why they needed to. His entire life was already in print, why add the fact that he was in a relationship with the smartest, most beautiful girl in all of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Heck, all of London. Forget that, the whole world.  
"Hermione, it's hard to do this, day after day, after day! I mean, I know I've screwed up a whole lot of shit, but I really just wanna live my life, without the whole world knowing every move that I make!"  
"I know what you mean, baby. I hate it that people are so stupid, too, but there's nothing we can do about it. So let's just go with the flow. It'll be ok."  
  
Try to walk right through  
  
The messes that I've made  
  
Just let me enjoy  
  
The life here that I made  
  
She always made him feel better. He wasn't sure what it was about her. He loved her. He'd give his world for her. He'd give his world for most though. He'd gladly sacrifice himself to be rid of Lord Voldemort. If he could die to make Voldemort die, he'd do it in a heartbeat. At least there was a time he would have. Now things were getting to a point where he didn't know what he would do. The world had become such a crazy place. He hurt to see the way things were going. It was like working hard to do something for someone, and then they scoff you about it. Like it sucked, and they decided they had to make fun of it. So he let them live in their own little worlds. He let them be.  
  
I tried to give this all to you  
  
Can't take anymore to do  
  
With this it hurts inside, I know why I hide  
  
'Cause I suffer  
  
He'd always hide his pain from people. He always tried to swallow his pride, as if nothing was wrong. He didn't want people to see him suffer. It would have been too hard. So he didn't. He just kept his chin high and walked through life.  
  
I tried to keep it all inside  
  
Didn't leave me too much pride  
  
I forced it all down inside forced myself  
  
To make me suffer  
  
So once again he told himself he'd be fine. Once again he said eventually things would go his way. That the pain would be called 'yesterday.' Gone. Left them for life. He just wanted to be with Hermione in peace. Was that so much to ask?  
  
And then I come to find  
  
Everything's okay  
  
Seen this all before  
  
But that was yesterday  
  
Try to make it through  
  
The messes that I've made  
  
So I can enjoy  
  
The life here that I made And then I come to find...  
  
And then I come to find  
  
Everything's okay  
  
Seen this all before  
  
But that was yesterday  
  
Try to walk right through  
  
These messes that I've made  
  
Just try to enjoy  
  
This life here that I have  
  
A/N- Thanks, it sucks, but hey! What do you think? 


End file.
